School Project
by Sir-ShipsAlot
Summary: Romano x reader (please leave comments)
1. Chapter 1

**You have to do a school project and you are partnered up with Romano :D**

**This is my first time writing a Romano x reader, so it might suck but then it might not you'll just have to read it to find out :b**

**Also I do not own Hetalia nor do I own you **

**Hope you enjoy ^-^**

* * *

(Y/N)'s Pov

Your in the eighth grade and attend a public school. Which means you don't have to wear a uniform. So instead you wear a black death note t-shirt, your kinda a geek but you wouldn't call yourself a nerd. Nerds tend to be geniuses, not that your dumb but you've defiantly met smarter people. You also wear blue jeans and converses. You are meant to be in English class, but. Your late.

'_Shit! I'm late! Not that it's really my fault the stupid alarm clock wouldn't go off.'_ You run down the hall glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. 9:30. Classes started at 9:00 meaning your 30 minutes late.

Stoping in front of your class. You open the door slowly hoping no one would of noticed your absents. _'It's a long shot I know but I figure it's worth a try.'_ Entering into the classroom everyone stops and stares as you. '_Dammit! They saw me!' _

" (Y/N), we were just talking about you. Also you late." Your teacher says glaring at you. '_For some reason I just know she always wanted to say that. But wait they were talking about me?'_

Your face slightly turns pink as the class stares at you. "Y-Yeah sorry. And what do you mean talking about me?"

"Don't worry. I just always wanted to say that." Your teacher says smiling. _'I knew it!'_ "No, we were just discussing partners for the project I've assigned."

"Project?" _'Great! Another project! Cause it's not like I have other things I'd rather do! And knowing my luck they've probably stuck me with one of the weird kids.' _Yeah like your one to talk about being weird.

"You and your partner are to write a 5 paged story. I chose the partners. (Y/N) your with Lovino."

"Ok." You walked over to your seat and sat down. You acted normally as you took your seat but you were extremely happy that you were partnered up with Lovino. '_Yes! Score one for me! I'm partnered with a cutie_!' Not that you were only happy cause he's cute. You've had a crush on him for a while. And it wasn't one of those crushes that lasted for maybe a month. You've liked the Italian boy sense the start of middle school. Which was two years ago.

Yeah sure he had a bit of an attitude. But that was part of what you liked about him. You were pretty sure he could be nice though, if you got to know him better. Unfortunately though you two didn't hang out. In fact it seemed almost like he avoided you.

"And (Y/N). Detention here at lunch." You looked up at the teacher surprised then nodded. You'd completely forgot. Damn you were so caught up thinking about Lovino, you forgot that you'd showed up late!

Gilbert who was sat next to you, along with a few others snickered. You simply glare at the German, the colour in your face darkening. _'Ugh! Like he's one to laugh! How many times has he gotten in trouble anyway?! I bet he can't even keep count.'_ That glare was enough to shut him up.

You looked to your right were Lovino sat two desk away from yours, in between you two was Feliciano his brother the two of them looked very similar and both had a curl, guess it's a family thing. Looking over at Lovino you quickly snapped your head back. '_Oh no! I've made eye contact with him! What if he thinks I'm some creepy stalker?!' _

Attempting to act natural you rested your hand on you cheek. Trying to hide the fact that you were blushing. '_But why was he staring at me? Does he like me? No, that's not it, I'm sure it's just because I made a total ass out of myself. There's no way Lovino would like me back, I'm just fantasizing.'_

Lovino/Romano's Pov

_'That idiot-a (Y/N) is late-a.'_ Sitting in his desk Lovino watched as the geeky girl with (h/l) (h/c) walked through the door. She may be a geek but Lovino had to admit she was cute. They had already discussed the project and who they would be working with so he already knew (Y/N) was his partner.

He never really talked to (Y/N). Not that he didn't like her they just never hung out. The reason was he just didn't know how to approach her. Every time he'd go near her he'd get butterfly's and not know what to say. Truth is he has feelings fir the (h/c) haired girl. Sure he'll flirt with other girls but they don't mean anything to him.

_'Fuck listen to-a this I-a sound-a like some girl fantasizing about-a love! She'd-a never like-a me. I just need-a to get that-a through-a my head-a!'_

Lovino can't keep his eyes off (Y/N) as she walks over to sit at her desk. She turns her head in Lovino's direction. They both snap their heads back towards the front, his face going red like a tomato. _'Fuck-a! She caught-a me starring at-a her! She's-a defiantly gonna think-a I'm some creepy-a perv now!' _

Looking back over to (Y/N) he see's her with her hand on her face. She's trying to hide it but it's obvious she's blushing. '_She's-a blushing, she looks-a so cute-a...No! Bastard-a stop thinking about-a girls!'_


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N)'s Pov

The bell rings, picking up your book bag you exit the school. Detention hadn't been that bad, the teacher had aloud you to read so you read your book for the 45 minutes. Which really isn't a punishment.

But being as you were in detention you were unable to make plans with Romano. You still had to discus the project for English class. Maybe you could try talking to him on the bus.

You hurry onto the bus. Sitting down in a two person middle seat. You were the first one on the bus._ 'Oh yeah! First on the bus!_' Not that anyone else would notice or care. But you thought you'd earned yourself a gold star.

Not long after though every one rushes on and the bus is full. In the three seater beside you sit Feliciano, Kiku and Ludwig. In the two seater behind you sits the egotistic albino (who you doubted most people would want to sit with) and I front of you is Ivan (who scares pretty much everyone shitless). Then there is you in the middle. Only three free spots.

Ok your not exactly popular but if someone were to choose one of the three seats, it'd most likely be yours. So hopefully no one creepy sits by you.

Lovino/Romano's Pov

'_Fuck_!'

_'All-a the seats on-a this stupid-a bus are-a taken!'_ Walking onto the bus Lovino looks around for somewhere to sit. There's a free spot by Ivan but he just might not make it back alive if he sits with him. There's also a spot by Gilbert. But there is no way in hell Lovino is sitting with a potato bastard!

Lovino's eyes stop on the girl sitting alone. She has beautiful (h/c) that ends perfectly and the most bella (e/c) eyes. Really he has no choice but to sit with her. Not that he doesn't want to, in fact he's really happy he has the opportunity! But he just gets nervous every time he's around (Y/N). Without asking wether it's ok to sit there or not Lovino takes the spot next to her.

"H-Hey Lovino."

"Hello-a bastard-a. There-a weren't any-a more-a seats."

"Ok." The bus starts to take off. _'I-a need to talk to-a her! But-a what- do I-a talk to her about-a?!' _

"Lovino."

"Sì signora?" Lovino was startled that (Y/N) had talked to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together for that English project?"

"Sì, how's-a tomorrow-a?" '_I've-a forgot-a all about-a that-a project-a!'_

"Good. Who's house are we working at?"

"Well-a Feliciano's having-a the potato bastard-a over tomorrow-a."

"Did you want to come over to my house then?"

"Sì." '_I'm-a going to-a (Y/N)'s house-a! Signora invited me-a to her-a house-a!'_

"Ok! It's a date then!" (Y/N) says smiling brightly. Lovino's face went tomato red.

(Y/N)'a Pov

_'Lovino's coming to my house_!' You're so excited! This is just like in one of those fanfictions that your always reading! You know your probably blushing but you could care less.

Feliciano's Pov

'_~Does-a fratello like-a (Y/N)?'_ Looking over at his brother Feliciano notices Lovino is blushing. _'He is-a always-a staring at-a her~_' Feliciano who's sitting right across the from Lovino nudges him on the shoulder.

"Vai~ fratello si fa amore (Y/N)? (do you love (Y/N)?)"

"Quali sono stai parlando circa, cazzo bastardo!? (What are you talking about fucking bastard!?)

"Si fa? (Do you?)" Feliciano noticed Lovino's face going red.

"Ovviamente non! (Of course not!)

"Davvero? Lei è devvero bello~.(Really? She is really beautiful~.)" Feliciano smirked. "Bene allora. Se si non amano (Y/N), allora posso data la sua~ Giusto? (Well then. If you don't love (Y/N), then I can date her~ right?)"

"Tu non osare bastardo!(Don't you dare!)" Romano's face was brighter than a tomato.

(Y/N)'s Pov

You see that Lovino and Feliciano are having an argument. You have no idea what it's about cause their speaking Italian. But you swear you heard your name a couple times. All in all though you are clueless.

You look over at Ludwig and Kiku giving them a questioning look. They both shrug. Clearly they are in the same position as you and have no idea what the fuck is happening. You hear the bus driver yell at them to quiet down but they didn't seem to hear.

Looking at Lovino you can tell he's about to launch himself at Feliciano. Feliciano has also noticed and is making a attempt to hide behind Ludwig. You notice Lovino make a fist and you grab his arm before he can punch Feliciano.

"Lasciarsi andare!"

"I don't speak Italian!"

"Let go!"

"No, your just gonna pummel Feliciano if I do." You said as you wrapped your arms around him making sure he stayed away from Feliciano.

"What are you on his side!?"

"No, I'm not on anyone's side! I don't even know what you two were fighting about. But I'd rather a fight didn't start on the bus." Lovino didn't say anything. Letting go of him you thought it best if you sat between them. You begin to go over Lovino's lap. "What-a are-" once you've switched spots with Lovino you look back at him. It seems to of startled him that you basically just climbed over his lap to switch places.

"There now I'm a wall separating you two."

"Fine-a but I'm still-a gonna kill-a the bastard-a once we get-a off the bus-a!" Looking over at Feliciano you saw that he was crying and that Ludwig and Kiku were trying to calm him down.

You sighed. "What were you fighting about anyway?"

"None-a of your-a business-a!" Lovino replyed blushing.

*sigh. "Fine. But Lovino."

"What-a?!"

"You look like a tomato."

"I do not!"

"If you say so." You reply smiling. _'Hes so cute when he goes red like that, he really does look like a tomato_.'

**please leave comments, let me know if it was amazing or if it was absolute trash **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three ( ^ω^ ) not sure if I'm a very good writer, but if you've made it this far than thank you and I hope you are enjoy chapter three. \( ^-^)/**

* * *

(Y/N)'s Pov

Walking into the cafeteria you look around for a spot to sit. You pack your own lunch so you don't need to wait in the long food line. Which is fine, they don't even sell good food at your school. You spot your two friends (friend1) and (friend2), you then begin to make your way to sit by them.

You begin to make conversation, talking about anime, tv shows and whatever you and your friends are into, their also geeks so you stay on geek topics. Until (friend1) starts talking about boys.

"Hey (Y/N), who do you have a crush on?" (friend1) asks you with a grin on her face.

"Whoever said I had a crush on anyone?" You say with a mouthful of food.

"Come on, if you don't have a crush on anyone then who do you think is cute?" (friend2) ask you. "I think Gilbert is cute!"

"Sure he's cute but his ego is over the top!" Says (friend1). "What do you think (Y/N)?"

"I suppose he's not bad looking, but he is kinda full of himself."

"Who do you prefer then?" Ask (friend1)._ 'Why won't these guys leave me alone already? Man these two can be real girly at times.'_ You suppose it won't hurt you if you tell them you like Lovino. After all you trust them and you know they would never tell anyone.

"Well er.. I kinda like Lovino.."

"Really?! He seems kinda rude." (friend1) says.

"Hey were not gonna judge who you like. Besides he is really hot!" (friend2) comments.

"He's in your class right?" (friend1) asks. You in your friends are in separate classes. They also walk to school so they don't take the bus. Which sucks but you still hang out at lunch.

"Y-Yeah, were uh working on a project together for English."

"So are you going to his house to work on it then!?" (friend2) says asking you eagerly.

"No, he's coming over to my house off the bus after school."

"Hey (Y/N) if you need any advice just ask ok." (friend2) says as she nudges you in the arm, you nod and they continue talking about boys. Rolling your eyes you continue to think about Lovino, paying little attention to what their saying.

*le time skip to the end of school*

Italy/Feliciano's Pov

"Vai~" Sitting in a three seater on the bus next to Lovino, Feliciano can tell he's still a bit upset with him. After the bus ride yesterday Lovino chased him for an hour in attempt to pummel him to a pulp. But of corse failed in attempt as he never caught him. Although he did come close.

Afterwards he was able to talk Lovino into admitting his feelings for (Y/N). So Feliciano promised he'd leave (Y/N) alone and not ask her out, even though he was just kidding about that before.

Looking up Feliciano noticed (Y/N) walk onto the bus, and as usual there weren't any seats left. _'Maybe-a fratello will-a cheer up-a if (Y/N) sits with-a us-a!'_

"Vai~ (Y/N) come-a sit with-a us-a!" Feliciano shouts waving his hand in the air. He looks down at his brother and winks.

Romano/Lovino's Pov

_'Why-a is that-a bastardo winking at-a me-a it's not-a like I-a can-a ask-a her out-a when he's-a here-a..but I'm still-a happy-a (Y/N)'s sitting with-a us-a.'_

"Hey!" (Y/N) says cheerfully as she sits next to Lovino, and the bus takes off.

"Ciao~!" Replied Feliciano. "Grazie for-a saving-a my butt-a from being-a kicked by-a Fratello yesterday-a!"

"Oh a no problem, you guys getting along now?"

"Sì! Were-a best-a buddies-a! Right-a Lovino!?" Feliciano said as he leaped onto Lovino and hugged him. _'What-a the-a fuck-a! Why is-a this bastardo on-a me-a?!'_

"Get-a off-a me Bastard!" Lovino attempted to pull his brother off of him but he just continued clinging, and then...

_'No, no. Fuck-a! Why!?'_

(Y/N)'s Pov

_'... Their curls are knotted together?'_ You watch as the Italians freak out, attempting to untie the knot. You hold back a laugh, it's hilarious but you think it best to try not laughing. Although it's obvious your trying not to laugh.

"Bastard look-a what-a you did-a!"

"Do uh... do you need any help?"

"No! Were-a fine-a!"

"Ok then.." After a few minutes of their poor attempts of trying to untie the knot, you think it best if you try helping.

"What-a! No-a stop-a stupid-a!" Romano shouts at you.

"Just hold still will you, it'll only take a sec." You say as you successfully untie the knot. "There." Looking at the two Italians you notice it looks like Feliciano is going to cry and Lovino's face has gone as red as a tomato. None of them say anything. _'Geez you'd think I'd violated them by the way their acting. All I did was touch their hair to get the knot out.'_

"You two ok?"

"Just-a don't-a touch my-a curl-a ever again-a!" Lovino replies his face still red.

You shrug "I don't see the big deal but fine, I won't touch your curl."_ 'No matter how tempting it is!'_

"Good-a."

"Is Feliciano ok?" Right after saying that Feliciano stopped sulking and looked up at you smiling.

"Sì, Grazie."

The bus came to a stop at your house. You and Lovino got off the bus and walked up to your house. You still can't believe Lovino is at your house!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! ⊂( ^ω^ )⊃ Thank you for the comments! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I really didn't expect anyone to read it :3**

* * *

Romano/Lovino's Pov

(Y/N) unlocked the door to her house and stepped inside as Lovino fallowed her inside. No one was home. Lovino wondered if she lived alone, or if her family was just out.

"Do-a you live-a alone-a?"

"No my family's just out at the moment. My Dad's at work and my Mum and sister are at a soccer game, they'll be gone for a few hours."

"So-a were-a alone then-a?"

"Yep, why? Were you thinking of doing something terrible to me?"

"Wha- no I-a." Lovino says his face turning red.

"I'm joking, loosen up!" (Y/N) replies giggling.

"...Where-a are we-a working-a?"

"The computer's in my bedroom so we can work there."

'B-Bedroom-a! Calm-a down-a bastardo! We're-a just working-a on-a the project-a.' Lovino sat down his bag and they took off their shoes and then headed up stairs.

(Y/N)'s Pov

You open the door into your bedroom and the two of you walk in. Your room had (colour) walls with posters and drawings of anime and things you like covering most of the wall. You also have a ton of little figurines of characters on shelves along with manga/comics and other books. But your room was clean, in fact it hadn't been this clean in a while, once you found out Lovino would be coming over you made sure it was spotless.

"Wow-a someone's a geek-a."

"Yep, I can't argue you on that. Computer's over here." Sitting down at your computer you notice Lovino looking at all the stuff in your room. It's obvious he has no idea what any of the stuff is.

"What's this-a?" Lovino ask. You see he's holding a Naruto figurine.

"That's Naruto." You see he's giving you a puzzled look. "He's from an anime."

"You-a mean those-a weird cartoons-a that-a Kiku's always-a talking-a about-a?"_ 'If it had been anyone else who'd called anime a cartoon you'd of killed them. But seeing as it's Lovino you let it slide just this once."_

"Yeah those."

"How-a do you-a manage to get-a so much-a junk-a?" '_Junk?!'_

You glare at him, this stuff of yours is precious, it's practically your religion! And he just called it junk?! Oh, if only you didn't have these feelings for him! He'd be dead! Noticing your glare he puts down the little Naruto figurine. You decide to change the subject, you'll get payback later.

"So what's with your curl?"

"My-a curl?"

"Yeah, you don't seem to like people touching it. What's it do?"

"It-a doesn't do-a anything-a!"

"Then is it sensitive or something?" _'If you know what I mean.'_

"Wha- why-a are you-a so interested in-a my-a curl-a?!"

"Hey if you don't want to talk about it fine, it's just that you and your brother are the only people I've ever seen with a curl. But anyways we should start working." You will find out what that curl does! Even if it's the last thing you do!

Lovino takes the seat next to you and you turn on the computer opening a text doc. You both discuss what your story will be about. Lovino thinks it should be about tomatoes while you think it should be about a superhero. In the end you combine them and get a tomato superhero. Which is both the best and stupidest thing you have ever heard of.

After sometime of brainstorming you think it time to get your revenge. You look at Lovino. Excellent he is completely unaware, clueless of the payback that is coming for him! After all you can't let him get away with dissing your awesome stuff like that! No matter how you feel towards him. _'Ok, at the ready! 3-2-1'_

Reaching your arm up you pull on his curl. _'Ha! Unexpected!_' Before you have time to react though Lovino has grabbed your wrist. Wrapping his free arm around your waist he pulls you closer and whispers into your ear. "You shouldn't-a of done-a that-a signora~"

"Lovino wha-" your cut off when his mouth meets yours asking for entrance. Your (e/c) eyes are wide, you seriously did not expect that. But it doesn't take long until you close your eyes and begin to kiss him back. Allowing him entrance he quickly begins to explore all of your mouth not leaving any bit untouched, you pull your arms up around his neck.

You pull back in need of air. _'Stupid need of oxygen!'_

"Ti amo, I love-a you (Y/N)." Your taken back by those words. Did he really just say that? You must be dreaming, well dream or not all you know is you don't want this to end.

"I love you to Lovino."

"Say-a that-a again-a~"

"I love you." Lovino pulls you onto his lap and you return the kiss. Once you are allowed entrance you deepen the kiss. This one is even better than the first. You notice he's trying to have dominance in this kiss but your not gonna gI've it to him. This leads to a battle for dominance which you win.

Once you've both pulled back he stares into your (e/c) eyes and you find yourself staring back into his amber orbs. "Lovino, are we dating now?"

"Do you-a want us to be-a dating-a?"

"Yes."

Lovino lightly brushes your lips with his own, then leans his head down so it's up against yours. He then carries you onto your bed. Looking you up and down, you see him smirk. "Then-a from now-a on your-a mine-a (Y/N)."

* * *

**I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;) I hope you liked the ending. I will also be writing a epilogue **

** ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue (^_^)** **Hopefully it's not to terrible of a ending :b**

* * *

(Y/N)'s Pov

You've been with Lovino for seven years now. When your parents first found out you where dating Lovino they were happy, well your Mom was anyway. Your Dad acted happy but you knew he was glaring at Lovino behind your back, and he probably said stuff like 'what you do to my daughter I do to you'. So most of the time you made sure they weren't to close to each other.

Your Dad eventually gave in and began liking Lovino, realizing that you weren't a little girl any more. You married Lovino 4 months ago and have been living in Italy ever sense. You miss your family and friends but keep in contact with them through the internet, so they know your doing well.

You also learned Italian. Your Italian isn't exactly perfect but you can make conversation. And your still a geek. You may not obsess as much as you used to but you still watch your old shows. But Lovino's fine with that, you even convinced him to watch naruto. He said it was stupid but continued watching it, even when you weren't around. So you know he likes it, he just won't admit it.

You begin making pasta for when Lovino gets home when suddenly you fell like your going to be sick. Rushing to the bathroom you throw up in the toilet. What had come over you all of a sudden? You were fine a minute ago. Then it hit you. You hadn't gotten your period this month, it was late.

Rushing behind the towels under the sink you pull out a pregnancy test. Staring down at the green positive you put your hand over your mouth. How would Lovino react once you told him?! What if he didn't want a child? You hold back the tears and walk back into the kitchen.

You continue to cook, hoping it'll take your mind off things. But it doesn't help, you keep thinking. How will you tell him. You hear someone come through the door and a pair of arms wrap around your waist.

"Hey Lovino." You say. Lovino gently grabs your chin, turning your face to met his and your lips meet. Just then all your worry went away, Lovino would love you no matter what happened. You let out a soft mown as he deepens the kiss.

You remember the food on the stove and pull away tuning off the burner. You put the food onto two plates and hand one to Lovino. You both sit down at the dinner table and get into conversation. Your gonna have to tell him.

"Lovino, do you love me?"

"Stupid, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." He then looks at you with a worried look. "(Y/N) is something wrong?"

"Well.. I-I'm pregnant." You exclaim, he stares at you and you can tell he wasn't expecting that.

Romano/Lovino's Pov

'(Y/N)'s pregnant?!'

Lovino notices that (Y/N) is about to cry, and wraps his arms around her.

"Hey don't cry." Lovino wipes the tears away from her (e/c) eyes. "Your gonna be a mom!"

"And you'll be a Dad."

"So why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy." Lovino laughs at that.

"Ti amo (Y/N)."

"Ti amo di."


End file.
